Rescuing Clarice
by Tikky
Summary: ANOTHER CHAPPY! Chapter 23 is up... MWAHAHAHA...enjoy... DUN DUN DUN Please R&R... ty
1. Muses on the Kiss

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. They are Thomas Harris' creations. I am just borrowing them.  
  
Chapter 1: Muses on the Kiss  
  
  
  
It had been one month since that fateful night at Chesapeake. Kicking back and relaxing after a long day of waiting tables at her job of three weeks as a waitress at Boston Pizza, was something Clarice had to do. Being on her feet all day and not being able to rest for long had just about taken its toll on her. She wasn't used to this stressful job, and was always worried about bumping into HIM. On many occasions he had shown his growing admirations for her beauty and intellect. Just the thought of him brought an intense tingling sensation to where his lips had touched hers. The last coherent thought that Clarice had before falling into a restless sleep was the sound of the meat cleaver hitting the cutting board in chorus with her ear shattering scream, and Lecter's grunt of pain. It had been his thumb, not her hand that had felt the intensity of the cleavers blade.  
  
*Lecter's POV*  
  
As he sat there in the dark watching her from across the street, he recalled the previous month's events. The passionate kiss he had wanted so desperately to share with his beloved little starling had ended abruptly with the clicking of handcuffs. As much as her actions had disappointed him, he knew to expect nothing but FBI from her. He then turned his attention back to Clarice before any further memories could come back to haunt him. As he watched her, he saw her place her delicate, but sometimes deadly fingers to her moist, red lips. Somehow he knew that he wasn't the only one recalling those memories in vivid detail. He watched then as sleep overtook his darling Clarice. "Now is the time to put part one of my plan into action," Lecter said, smiling to himself…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: I haven't been able to think of a title for this piece of work. If anyone has a suggestion, it would be much appreciated. 


	2. Putting the Plan into Action

Author's Note: The story is almost complete now! Six whole chapters already. I am holding them hostage. The ransom demand is reviews! Hope you had a Happy Easter!  
  
Chapter 2: Putting the Plan into Action  
  
As Lecter took his time to sneak up to Clarice's duplex, he dug through his pockets to find the skeleton key (pun intended) he had gotten specially for this occasion. He quickly, but quietly turn the door knob to see if it would open. Just as he had suspected, she still was very defensive, and was protecting herself as always.  
  
He effeciantly unlocked the door with the small key, and entered his little Starlings domain. Silently securing the door behind him, Lecter listened to the only noise in the house: her soft, rythmic breathing.  
  
As he slowly crept into the next room, he could hardly contain the surge of pleasure that erupted inside of him at the sight of her. He had a sudden urge to yell out her name , and sweep her up out of the chair and hold her close, just to feel the warmth of her body against his.  
  
As Lecter turned to sit down across from his little Starling, she sighed and shifted positions in her chair. The movement caused a lock of hair to slip from its place behind Clarice's ear, and cover part of her face.  
  
Seeing this, Lecter couldn't resist reaching out to brush aside the lock of hair, revealing her strained features to him. Even during these hardships in her life, Clarice was still the picture of beauty in his eyes.  
  
His contented thoughts were abruptly halted, as he heard a key enter the keyhole. It unlocked the deadbolt and the door opened. Ardelia was home.  
  
"Hey girl,"came the familiar voice of Clarice's housemate, "Whatcha' watchin'?"  
  
In reply came a soft thud as Lecter bumped into the chair that Clarice currently occupied, knocking the television remote from her hand and onto the carpet. Ardelia hung up her leather jacket, she queried once more, as she walked towards the living room, "Are you okay in there?"...  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Talk about torturing fellow Lecterphiles, EH?!?! 


	3. The Kidnapping

Authors Note: I know this is short, but I get frustrated when I work on my story. I promise a new chapter is on the way, if more reviews come in…  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Kidnapping  
  
  
  
Ardelia walked into the living room to find the television remote lying on the floor, and Clarice asleep in what looked like a very uncomfortable position in the chair. She had to do her nightly routine as always. Grabbing a blanket off of the couch, she covered Clarice up snuggly, so that her friend could have some peace while she slept.  
  
Lecter held his breath as he watched Ardelia do this. He was sitting on top of pillows, hiding in the cramped space that was left in the closet full of blankets. They had been collected over the years by his little Starling.  
  
Ardelia turned, then, to shut the T.V. off. As she exited the room, she turned out the lamp. Lecter was silently questioning himself while he watched Ardelia. 'What am I going to do with little Ardelia now?' he pondered to himself.  
  
After Lecter was sure that Ardelia could no longer hear him sneaking though the house, he emerged quietly from the closet. Not wanting to wake his dear Clarice, he pulled out a small, shiny needle that he had prepared earlier for an unknown purpose. The reasons were now revealed.  
  
The good Doctor proceeded to drug Clarice. Nothing that would harm her, only keep her sedated until her could get her out of the house and to his final destination with no hassles. He then searched for a pen and paper. He knew exactly how his plan for kidnapping Clarice would work… 


	4. The Note

Author's Note: I apologize for the April Fools Day joke. BUT I HAD TO... I JUST HAD TO! I'm sorry. *wink* Really, I am!  
  
Chapter 4: The Note  
  
Ardelia awoke the next morning at 10:00a.m. feeling surprisingly refreshed and revitalized. She quickly got dressed and went downstairs. As Ardelia was making a delicious breakfast of scrambled eggs and crisp bacon, the telephone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Ardelia answered Clarices phone, as they had different lines for both of them.  
  
"Clarice, where are you? You're supposed to be working today!" came the angered reply.  
  
"I'm not Clarice, I'm her housemate. What do you mean she's not at work? She's always up at this time."Ardelia questioned the man on the other line.  
  
"Well you go and wake her up and get her to call me, it's her manager," with that, he hung up the phone.  
  
Ardelia went to go and check on Clarice.What she found was very disheartening.  
  
Ardelia had found a note. A suicide note to be more specific. It read:  
  
Delia,  
  
My life was going nowhere. Don't look for me. You won't find my body anywhere, it was truely the best thing to do. Everything of mine is now yours. Don't throw anything out, keep it to comfort you. I will miss you, and I know that you surely will miss me. I had to do it. There is nothing more to say, except goodbye.  
  
  
  
Your friend forever,  
  
Clarice Starling  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Clarice woke up, her vision was blurry and she was very dizzy. She felt the same as at Chesapeake the previous month. She wondered whether it was a dream.  
  
"Hello Clarice," came the voice that was oh so familiar!  
  
"Who are you?" she asked in a fog.  
  
"Well who do you think it is?" came the metallic rasp of his voice.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"You don't even know where you are, dear. Why don't you take a wild guess?" Lecter replied in a sly voice, smiling.  
  
"I'm at home in my bed, where else would I be?" Clarice wondered aloud in a dream-like state.  
  
"Try the top hotel in San Fransico."  
  
"I'm in California?!?!"... 


	5. All Good Things to Those Who Wait.

Authors Note: The story is coming alone quite nicely… if reviews come in, maybe it will post just as agreeably…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: All Good Things To Those Who Wait  
  
"What do you mean I'm in California?! You kidnapped me?" Clarice shouted, jumping from the bed.  
  
Only then did she realize that she wasn't wearing the clothes that she had fallen asleep in. Instead she was wearing a low cut, open back, silky peach colored nightgown that came to a halt three inches above her knees. Startled and slightly embarrassed, Clarice climbed back into bed and pulled the blanket up to her chin, unwilling to meet his eyes.  
  
To this Lecter replied, "I brought you here last night, and I wouldn't exactly call this kidnapping because you weren't living a life at all, just existing, hopelessly since being dismissed from your beloved F.B.I. I have merely rescued you from that dull routine you call your 'life'."  
  
"And why is it that whenever you drug me, I wake up in a strange place wearing a totally different outfit?" Clarice asked in a meek tone of voice.  
  
"All good things to those who wait," Lecter said, smirking a little at her obvious discomfort,  
  
After a moment of silence, Clarice looked at him and inquired, eyes narrowing, "Isn't everyone going to be looking for me?"  
  
"No, nobody will be looking for you. At this moment, they most likely believe you are deceased," he replied, a perceptive note in his voice told her he knew more than he was telling at the moment.  
  
"How could they think that I am dead? Half of them saw me yesterday!" Clarice said slightly confused. She didn't know if it was the drugs or his game that was messing with her mind the most.  
  
At that, Hannibal explained everything to her. How he had kept a vigilant eye on her from the shadows since their last encounter, sneaking into her home, almost getting caught by her housemate, Ardelia, watching Ardelia cover her up with the blanket, drugging her, and leaving the suicide note for all to find, which would explain her absence, and leave no reason for anyone to search for her as a missing person.  
  
"How could you do this to me?" Clarice asked, on the verge of tears.  
  
"As I had told you many times before, all good things to those who wait." He chided, with a look of warning that told her to pose no further questions for the moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yes, I know I shouldn't be torturing you like this, but GEEEZZZ, it is sooo much fun. Oh well, I'll post another chapter soon. I am getting behind on my story, so bear with me! THANX! 


	6. Disaster and Devotion

Chapter 6: Disaster and Devotion  
  
Ardelia was shocked and speechless after finding the note. 'Maybe she'll change her mind and come back… or maybe I should go and stop her,' Ardelia thought to herself. As she sat down in the chair that Clarice had been sleeping in the night before, Ardelia fell asleep.  
  
Half an hour after Ardelia fell asleep, she awoke, choking on the smoke that filled the room. "Oh no!" Ardelia screamed, she had forgotten to turn off the stove. She ran into the kitchen. Luckily, nothing was on fire… anymore, and the fire that there had been already burned itself out. Nothing really was really ruined, but now she needed a new oven. This just wasn't her day.  
  
After she cleaned up the kitchen a little she called the police. They were coming over soon to interrogate her, and also to investigate what had happened the previous night and early this morning.  
  
After Ardelia was done cleaning up some of the mess, she went to sit on the couch to relax a little. As she was sitting down, the doorbell rang, "Oh God, what is it now?" Ardelia said aloud to herself. It was the police.  
  
As Ardelia let the policemen in, she couldn't stop the tears from flooding her eyes once again. "I'm sorry," Ardelia apologized, "I can't help it, my… my best friend… she's dead!"  
  
"It's fine, we know it's hard," said the younger policeman, John, as he placed his arms around Ardelia and rested his cheek on her head. This comforted Ardelia while it lasted. Then it was time to be questioned. 


	7. Mixed Emotions

Authors Note: I don't need one... actually, this is one... don't mind me, I am sooo SUGER HYGH  
  
Chapter 7: Mixed Emotions  
  
Hannibal sat on the edge of the bed and watched Clarice cry. It was so hard to just sit there and show no concern fro her suffering. Lecter finally gave up holding back his emotions and walked slowly over to Clarice. As he sat on the edge of the small double bed.  
  
Clarice gave him a nasty look and turned away, crying even harder now. Lecter grabbed Clarice and spun her around and held her against his chest. "What are you doing? First you kidnap me and won't let me go, you make me cry and watch me suffer. Now you try to comfort me? What the heck is wrong with you?" Clarice screamed through tears.  
  
"I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't just sit there and watch you suffer," Hannibal responded, truely hurt by Clarices words, but not showing it.  
  
"You're causing my pain, and now you think that YOU can make me feel better? You're one screwed up man, do you know that?"Clarice screamed.  
  
There was a pause. The only noises were Clarice's sniffles and irregular gasps for air. After a couple of minutes, Lecter said to Clarice in a soft, raspy voice, "I have gotten you fired from the F.B.I., then you got stuck working at a pizza place. I ruined your life, and I know it, but I am trying to help you start over now. 4:00 a.m. tomorrow is our flight. I bought us a four level that overlooks a beautiful green pasture, which is home to sheep and lambs."  
  
"You think that I am going with you? You really are crazy Dr. Lecter. And sheep? What were you thinking?" whispered Clarice, she was on the verge of tears once again.  
  
"I'm not crazy, I'm serious," Lecter groweled to Clarice, "and yes, you are coming with me. While saying this, Lecter walked over to window and looked down ten stories and watched the people below. "Get some rest now, we're leaving at 1:00 a.m.."  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Clarice asked, the tears had stopped flowing now, and her cheeks were flushed.  
  
"I've already told you, now, I will be in the next room. I assume I can trust you?" Lecter said as he turned away from the window and looked at Clarice.  
  
"What the heck do you think I'm gonna do? Or go? Of course you can trust me!" Clarice said to him. But Lecter knew that Clarice was lying. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.  
  
"What are you doing with those?" Clarice asked, although she knew the obvious answer. She watched Hannibal slowly step closer and started backing away. She wanted to run, but she knew what would happen if she did, and she would lose the trust that they still shared.  
  
*CLICK*  
  
Lecter secured one handcuff tightly onto Clarice's wrist, then one onto his own wrist. "Now go to sleep, we only have two hours before we have to leave," Lecter was angry with Clarice, she was so tenacious at times. Lecter layed down beside Clarice, unaware what she was thinking, and he closed his eyes...  
  
A/N: *dun dun dun* stay tuned for next week's episode to find out what happens to Clarice and the Good Doctor next... 


	8. Interogation and Trouble

Authors Note: I had to post more since our dear friend Saavik spilled my little secret. I'm only on chapter 14 right at this moment... and you will have to review to get more... *evil laughter* Don't mind me, I have the after affects of FUZZY PEACHES from this morning, and I am tad bit suger hygh at the moment, yummmm...  
  
Chapter 8: Interogation and Trouble  
  
Ardelia showed the two officers into the living room. "Would you like anything to drink?" Delia asked, "We... I have lemonade, milk-1%, water and beer." She emphasized the 'I' at the beginning of the sentence. Ardelia still had to get used to living by herself.  
  
The younger cop, John, the one who had comforted her earlier, spoke up, "I'll have some lemonade, what about you Gus?" John asked the officer that sat beside him. "Whatever," Gus muttered under his breath.  
  
He was an overweight, tired old soul. He had lost his patience, along with his humanity, long ago and never did find them. "Just hurry, we've got business to get down to," he grumbled to Ardelia.  
  
As Ardelia walked into the kitchen, she couldn't help but start daydreaming about John. 'He's so handsome, beautiful sky blue eyes, and short dirty blonde hair,' Ardelia thought to herself, 'The way he comforted me, his caresses were so gentle, he was so caring.'  
  
Her thoughts abruptly ended as John walked into the kitchen and saw her leaning against the partially charred counter. "Are you okay?" He asked her, "I... we were getting worried about you, you've been in here for ten minutes already."  
  
"I am fine... really, I am... I was just lost in thought," Ardelia blushed as John took her hand and started leading her to the living room. "Come on," he said smiling sweetly at her, "Let's get these few questions asked and out of the way."  
  
In the living room, John sat beside Gus and Ardelia sat across from them once again. "Let's start with some simple questions," Gus grumbled, "Where was Clarice when you came home last night?"  
  
"She... she was sitting right here... where I am... right now..." Ardelia responded softly.  
  
"What time did you get home?" John asked, trying to comfort her from three feet away.  
  
"I... I don't know... I was out... probably 11:00 p.m. I wasn't feeling up to partying... so I came home," Ardelia said, holding back tears.  
  
"What was she doing when you got home?" Gus grunted. He wanted this done, and he wanted it done fast, his shift was done in ten minutes.  
  
"Clarice was sleeping. The t.v. set was on, and so was the lamp. I came in and covered her up, then turned off the television, and shut off the light when I walked out of the room," Ardelia said, wiping away the tear that was running down her cheek. She wanted this nightmare to be over.  
  
"What..." Gus started  
  
John cut him off, "Where did she work?"  
  
"She works... worked at... the Boston Pizza... it's... downtown," Ardelia couldn't hardly speak through her tears and frequent gasps for air.  
  
Gus spoke up then, he had found the perfect opportunity to leave, "We've got enough information for now. I can come back tomorrow." Both officers stood to leave, "Go get some rest, and don't worry 'bout your friend. You're in bad enough shape as it is," gus wanted to leave right now.  
  
"Hey Gus, I'll meet you in the car, I just want to make sure she'll be alright," John said to his fellow officer.  
  
Gus responded to this comment grumpily, "Be quick."  
  
After Gus was out of the house, John turned around to look for Ardelia. She wasn't there. "Ardelia... where are you?" John yelled out to her as he ran upstairs. He had thought he had heard a cupboard door slam shut, so he went with his insticts and ran to where he heard the noise. When he found Ardelia, she was sitting on the floor, crying, with a large empty pill bottle in her hand. 


	9. Musings

Author's Note: OMG I'm so suger hygh!!! These authors notes are very amusing... hehehehe Yes... I let Saavik type this one up... I had too much suger... Okay then, buh bye now. Happy Reading!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Musings  
  
  
  
Clarice watched as Lecter lay beside her. He closed his eyes. 'How am I going to get away?' the thought had been swimming through her head for the longest time.  
  
A new thought had intruded now, and it made her giggle. 'He put the handcuffs on me this time, now I'd have to cut off my hand.' She looked over at Hannibal, and saw that he was watching her with a strange look on his face. "Would you mind telling me what is so funny?" He queried.  
  
"I was just thinking about the past, and some things that had happened when I actually had a 'life'," Clarice retorted, trying to do something to make him take off the handcuffs.  
  
After a few moments of silence, an idea popped into Clarice's head, "Dr.Lecter, I have go to thebathroom, can you take off the cuffs please?"  
  
"Leave the door open. You have three minutes,"Lecter responded as he took off the handcuffs. "Any longer and I will come in to get you."  
  
Clarice didn't take her time walking to bathroom. Once there, and out of the sight of the good Doctor, Clarice scrounged through the cupboards and drawers to find something, anything that would undo the handcuffs once Lecter put them back on her.  
  
"Clarice, your time is up," Lecter announced, just loud enough for her to hear. "Hold on, I have to wash my hands." The flushing noise of the toilet combined with the running water in the sink drowned out the slamming cupboards and drawers as Clarice continued her search.  
  
"Coming," Clarice walked out to see that Lecter had changed into a pair of silk maroon pajamas that matched his eyes perfectly.  
  
"Which side of the bed do you want?" Lecter asked with a sly tone of voice as he got the handcuffs out of his pajama pocket.  
  
"Are you coming on to me, Doctor Lecter?" Clarice questioned, not all that turned off at the thought.  
  
"No, I was simply asking you which side of the bed you would be most comfortable on, my dear. No need to take offense..." He replied in an innocent voice. "So, which side?"  
  
Clarice quickly closed the distance between them and slapped Lecter across the face, leaving a small red handprint where her delicate hand met his face. Quickly she turned away from him, seeing this as her chance to get away. 


	10. Ardelia's Guardian Angel

Author's Note: Yup and Saavik typed it again... could you tell? *spelling mistakes LOL* Enjoy...  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Delia's Guardian Angel  
  
  
  
"What did you do?!?!" John asked as he squatted down next to Ardelia, grabbing her shoulders. "I'm sorry, I only had two... the rest are in the toilet... I dropped them..." Ardelia cried. "I... I thought you had left... whe you called for me... you scared me... thats when I dropped them..."  
  
He sat down beside her and held her close. "Its okay. Hold on a second. I've gotta tell Gus that you need some company; plus its the end of my shift."  
  
John called Gus on his radio, and told his partner of his plans. After he was done with the radio, he helped Ardelia up. "Some, lets go sit somewhere more comfortable." Delia followed him, knowing that John would take care of her.  
  
When they got to their destination, the livingroom, John grabbed the blanket from the floor and wrapped it around Delia. "I know that this is a totally wrong time to ask..."he began, "But... are you single?" He's so cute when he blushes, she thought to herself before answering, "Ummm, yes... are you?"  
  
"Yep, can't find the right woman," John informed her, looking away as if embarrased.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence as neither was sure what to say next. John was the first to speak up: "Would... would you like to go out sometime?" Another silence, again broken by John. "Its alright if you don't want to, but..." John was at a loss for words.  
  
"Yes." She announced it with such conviction that it stunned them both. Delia had been falling in love with John since she had first laid eyes on him, but she hadn't been sure if she wanted a man in her life right now, with what had just happened. After his coming back, Delia was sure she wanted this man around.  
  
After a half hour of cuddling on the couch, John sofly whispered in Ardeliaa's ear, "I better go and let you rest..."  
  
"No don't go... you can stay here... even have my bed. I'll sleep right here..." She whispered back, clinging onto his arm.  
  
"Well, if you insist." He gave quite easily. "But you can have your own bed, I'll take the couch."  
  
"I insist that you take the bed." She emphasized 'insist'. "It's a king sized bed, you'll have a better rest."  
  
"If you insist on me sleeping in your bed and I want you to sleep in your own bed," John began slyly, "Then I guess we'll just have to share the bed."... 


	11. Twisted Interuptions

Author's Note: This one is for troesnaja who has been begging for some new chapters… and yes, I did type this one myself… on saavik's computer…lol (You can tell though hey, not as many spelling errors)  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Twisted Interruptions  
  
  
  
When Clarice slapped Lecter, he fell to the floor. Clarice turned to run away, as she turned she sprained her ankle and fell backwards. Lecter caught her in his arms, "Now you see what happens when you try to get away from me," he crooned in a soothing tone. Hannibal set Clarice beside him then stood up.  
  
"Can you stand up?" Lecter asked Clarice, she was crying once again. She shook her head back and forth, "No, my ankle hurts."  
  
Hannibal picked Clarice up and carried her over to the bed. "There's not much I can do for a sprained ankle with what I have, nothing. You'll have to stay off of it for a few weeks though. I'll go and get you a tensor bandage and some Tylenol, will you be alright?" Lecter asked as if he was talking to a small child.  
  
"No," Clarice grumbled softly.  
  
"Well, I guess you're going to go with me then, dear," Lecter said. He was being more than serious. "Here's some clothes," he handed Clarice a pair of black jeans and a low cut white t-shirt, along with some undergarments that he had found in her room.  
  
"Go get ready to leave, I have a tensor bandage in the car. When we get down to the car I will fix up your foot." Clarice watched as Lecter grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt off of the dresser and headed to the bathroom. 'The outfit was quite unusual for Lecter,' Clarice thought silently to herself.  
  
Lecter quickly got changed. He decided that they would leave now instead of waiting until later.  
  
Lecter opened the door, and walked out of the bathroom. "What in God's name do you think you are doing?" Clarice screamed as Lecter entered the room. She was sitting on the edge of the double bed in her pants, fortunately for her she was wearing a bra. Lecter chuckled to himself.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Clarice turned even redder than she was before.  
  
"Well other than the fact that you are sitting there in your bra, your face, and your neck turned red with embarrassment," Lecter said. He was actually quite amused with the situation.  
  
Hannibal carried Clarice down to the car, along with three bags of luggage. Clarice was still crying, and her teeth were chattering from the affects of shock. Lecter didn't say anything to Clarice, and she didn't try to make conversation either.  
  
When they got down to the car, a silver 1999 Dodge Viper with a black leather interior, Lecter set down the three bags, and while still holding Clarice, he efficiently unlocked the door to his car and placed Clarice on the seat. A loud voice then boomed through the parking lot, "This is hotel security, step away from the car and leave the lady alone."  
  
Lecter turned slowly and looked at the man… 


	12. True Feelings

Author's Note: Saavik typed this one, so you'll have notice by the spelling mistakes… LOL kidding. Enjoy…  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: True Feelings  
  
  
  
"I guess we will then," Ardelia laughed. She led John to her bedroom, and then went into the bathroom to wash up. When she emerged, John was lying in her bed, relaxing, and waiting for her.  
  
Just as Ardelia sat down on the edge of the bed, John's cell phone rang. "Jones here," John answered his cell. It was Gus. "What are you doing? I've been trying to contact you." Gus grumbled angrily.  
  
"Me? I'm still with Ardelia. Why?" John asked, excusing himself silently from the room.  
  
"Well don't get too comfortable around her," Gus said in a quiet voice. "We suspect that the suicide note was a set up, John. Ardelia might have murdered Starling." Gus proceeded to inform John about the evidence against Ardelia.  
  
Neighbors had seen someone, the previous night, grab Clarice's wrist while she was sleeping, and then drag her out of the house, and drive away in Clarice's car. They didn't come back.  
  
"She's not that kind of person," John whispered loudly into the phone. "She's nice. She cares about everyone and everything." John hung up the phone before Gus could get another word in, and walked back to Ardelia's room.  
  
"Who was that?" Ardelia asked. She was concerned. "That," John said in an annoyed tone, "was Gus."  
  
There was silence. Ardelia broke it. "What did he want?"  
  
"I shouldn't say," John looked away. Ardelia moved up to him and hugged him, just as he had her, earlier. "You can tell me, I'll understand," she tried to offer the same comfort he had shown her. "Well," he started, "Gus told me that there is evidence against you. They think you set up Clarice's disappearance."  
  
John continued to explain to Ardelia everything that he'd been told. "I haven't known you long, but I know for a fact," John was saying to her, as Ardelia cried once more, "that you would never, in your life, try to hurt Clarice, or anyone for that matter."  
  
John sat with Ardelia and held her until she fell asleep. He then tucked her under the blankets and watched her sleep. John wasn't going to let them take Ardelia away from him… 


	13. Conjugal Elusions

Author's Note: Saavik typed this one, so you'll have notice by the spelling mistakes… LOL kidding. Enjoy…  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: Conjugal Elusions  
  
  
  
Lecter turned around to face the security guard. "Yessss?" Hannibal asked the security guard in an annoyed but calm tone. "Excuse me, security guard." Clarice spoke up. "My… uh… my husband and I were just on our way out. I sprained my ankle when we were wrestling. I just need some Tylenol." Clarice told the man.  
  
It wasn't a lie, but it was far from the truth. Especially the part about Lecter being her husband.  
  
"I won't ask." He returned his pepper spray to its place on his belt. "Sorry about that. I'll be on my way now."  
  
Hannibal walked around the car and got in on the drivers side. "So I'm your husband now, eh?"  
  
Clarice looked away, not responding to what he had just said. After a couple of minutes of silence, Clarice asked, "Can I get some Tylenol? My ankle is killing me. And when are we leaving?"  
  
"So you want to come with me now, eh?" Lecter questioned Clarice. A smile crossed his face.  
  
"I guess," Clarice sighed as she looked away once more, blushing. "I don't really have a choice though, do I?"  
  
"No, not really," Lecter said as he started the car.  
  
The drive over to the 24-hour gas station was quiet, except for Clarice's hushed whimpers of pain. When they pulled up to the gas station, Lecter turned off the car, pulling out the keys. He couldn't be too careful.  
  
"Stay in the car," he told Clarice.  
  
"You think I'd be going anywhere like this?" Clarice was beginning to get annoyed with Lecter. He was treating her like a freaking child.  
  
Lecter shook his head and moved to get out of the car… 


	14. A Comforting Cop

Author's Note: Saavik typed this one too. LOL yes, Saavik, my typing slave. Kidding. She did this voluntarily. *Saavik yells from the background, 'help me! Good Lord, help me. Save me!'* Yes well, ignore that. On to the story now. Enjoy… hehehe  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: A Comforting Cop  
  
  
  
Ardelia woke up and looked at her clock. It was only 11:30pm. She then realized that John wasn't with her anymore. 'He was here when I fell asleep, but when is he now?' Ardelia asked herself over and again.  
  
Finally getting up, she went down to the kitchen. It was clean. The oven had been moved out, and almost everything that had been charred or burnt to a crisp was clean. Except what couldn't be removed without the aid of tools.  
  
Ardelia couldn't believe her eyes. He had done all of this for her. "Too bad he isn't here to see my face," Delia chuckled to herself. She was wrong.  
  
The least expected happened without warning. John came up behind Ardelia and placed his arms around her. Ardelia jumped. "You scared me!" She turned around in his arms and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you so much. I didn't know you were so handy around the house." They both laughed at Ardelia's statement. "And you sleep like an angel." John made Ardelia blush with his next comment. "Come on, are you a little hungry?" "I could use something to eat, no that I think about it, I haven't really had anything all day."  
  
John led Ardelia into her living room. What Ardelia saw shocked her - speechless.  
  
All of the furniture had been moved off to one corner. Spread out on the floor was a blanket. Two wine glasses, and a bottle of red wine, Chianti, to be more specific, (He had once been acquainted with Hannibal Lecter.) had been set out.  
  
There was some pasta and garlic bread set on two fine china plates. It would be an evening that Ardelia would never forget.  
  
John led Ardelia by her hand to the picnic he had set up. "John, you really shouldn't have," Ardelia was close to tears. No man especially one she had just met, had ever treated her so much like a queen.  
  
"Since I first saw you, I knew that you were someone special," John kissed Ardelia on her forehead. Just making her happy made him happy too.  
  
"Thank you, thank you so much." She began.  
  
"You deserve it." John sat down on the floor and pulled Ardelia down with him, almost spilling the plate of pasta.  
  
"No, I meant thanks for helping me get through this. You don't know how much this means to me," Ardelia said, a serious look on her face.  
  
"It was the least I could do," John stated truthfully, "and I really do like you. I would really like this relationship to go somewhere."  
  
That was the last sentence spoken for a long while. John fed Ardelia the Fettuccini Alfredo, taking bites of his own every so often, and poured them each a glass of Chianti.  
  
Ardelia was still depressed about Clarice, but John kept her mind from dwelling into the thoughts she presumed would drive her mad… 


	15. Free Range Rude

Author's Note: Yup… Saavik strikes again… LOL  
  
  
  
Chapter 15: Free Range Rude  
  
  
  
Clarice watched as Lecter walked into the gas station. 'Now's my chance,' she thought. She leaned the seat back so it was look as if she was simply relaxing. She then bent across to the driver's side to hotwire the car. Something useful at least from her FBI training.  
  
Lecter saw Clarice put the seat down. 'Good,' he thought to himself. 'She's hiding in case some nosy person recognizes her. I have a feeling though, that I should hurry.'  
  
Still, he took his time. He grabbed the biggest bottle of water in the fridge and snagged some pain relievers. When he got up to the front counter, the young man there was playing a video game, paying no attention to his customer.  
  
"Excuse me, can I get some service here?" Lecter queried smoothly. "Dude, can't you see I'm on level 9? It's the last level. I've just about won the game!"  
  
"Do you know how very rude you are being?…" Lecter leaned over the counter. He slipped his harpy from the sleeve of his leather jacket and held it to the young man's throat.  
  
"Woah, dude, you can put that thing away…" the clerk told him nervously.  
  
With one quick and elegant flick of his wrist, Lecter made a deep, yet clean slice through the rude young man's throat.  
  
Before leaving, Lecter read the young man's name tag and placed a twenty dollar bill on the counter in front of the body. "It would be quite rude to leave without paying." He said, simply.  
  
Back in the car, Clarice was having trouble hot wiring the car. There was one wire missing. She, therefore, did not see Lecter exit the gas station.  
  
He opened the car door and said, "My, Clarice. I thought you said you weren't going anywhere." He flashed her a daring smile. Clarice just sat up her seat, and turned away from him. 'Well, at least he has a sense of humor about my trying to get away…' she silently thought to herself.  
  
When she glanced at Lecter, she saw what had happened to he missing wire. He had snipped it off when he was getting out of the car, and was now replacing it. Clarice shook her head then turned back towards the window.  
  
What she was in the distance shocked her. Red and blue flashing lights, coming at high speed towards the gas station. "What did you do?" Clarice panicked.  
  
Lecter responded in his usual calm voice, "I simply saved the world from another one of the rude." He turned the key and the engine purred to life like a kitten. With the lights off, they silently pulled out of the parking lot, and onto the highway.  
  
"We'll drive about 50km or so, then we'll stop. I'll fix your ankle and give you some painkillers," he told her as he sped down the road. "Just sit back and relax," he told Clarice as she sat back and closed her eyes.  
  
"There is no escape. What do I have to lose?" The thought circled her head, just like a shark circled its prey… 


	16. Extra Extra, Read all about it: Reporte...

Author's Note: WCWD stands for Who Can We Disturb. LOL true, no? And yes, the fondue is for luna… :o) Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter 16: Extra Extra, Read all about it: Reporter Interrupts Tender Moment!  
  
  
  
Ardelia enjoyed the late night supper John prepared for them. The pasta, that was oh so good, and the 1984 Chianti that he had gotten especially for her. He surprised Ardelia even more with dessert: fondue. The only fruit he had bought was strawberries.  
  
"John?" Ardelia called as she held a chocolate covered strawberry to his delicate pink lips, "Are you always so sweet?" John smiled at this compliment and took a small bite from the strawberry.  
  
Then he moved the fondue onto the coffee table and lay down beside her. "Did anyone ever…" The doorbell rudely interrupted John's sentence.  
  
"I'll be right back," Ardelia assured him. She was disappointed at the interruption. It was the second time that night that they were getting cozy and then someone calls or comes to the door.  
  
Ardelia opened the door to two newscasters. "Hi," a lady in the white jacket and bright green pants said in a much too cheery voice. "We're from WCWD, we were…"  
  
"NO! GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE!" She yelled at them. She couldn't take it anymore. She slammed the door shut and locked it, nearly knocking over the cameraman.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" The man yelled. Ardelia yelled back, "Suck it up!" She slowly walked back into the living room.  
  
John had disappeared once again, and tears overwhelmed Ardelia and she sat down on the floor as her knees gave out on her.  
  
"Why am I stuck with this," she wondered aloud, not knowing exactly what she was talking about. The wine had gotten to her head. She then curled up on the floor, and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.  
  
* * *  
  
John walked back into the living room after he cleaned out the fondue pot, and relieved himself. What he saw on the living room floor when he came back surprised him.  
  
His little Ardelia was curled up in a ball on the floor, fast asleep. "I never knew someone could fall asleep so fast," he whispered to Ardelia as he scooped her off the floor.  
  
John carried Ardelia up to her bedroom and set her on the bed. Digging through her drawers, John found a pair of silk pajamas that looked more comfortable than the baggy t-shirt and old shorts she was wearing now.  
  
After John changed Ardelia and tucked her in once again, he went downstairs and cleaned up the living room and organized the room as it had stood earlier. He cleaned up the dishes in the kitchen and started the dishwasher. He cleaned up, and went upstairs to watch Ardelia sleep.  
  
He soon got tired, so crawled in beside Ardelia and cuddled up close to her, not realizing that she was actually awake. A single tear then ran down Delia's cheek, as she whispered silently to John, "You're just to good to be true…"  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Typed by Saavik 


	17. Unlawful Assistance

Author's Note: Gotta love these little things… very entertaining… hehehe… now for the story  
  
  
  
Chapter 17: Unlawful Assistance  
  
  
  
They had been driving for thirty minutes when Lecter finally pulled over onto the shoulder of the road.  
  
"Wake up, Clarice." Lecter got out of the car and walked around to her side. "I can bandage your ankle now."  
  
Clarice agreeably got out to sit on the hood of the car. Lecter pulled her up into a standing position and held Clarice close to him. He flashed her a mischievous smile, then helped her to sit on the hood of the car. Clarice just shook her head at Lecter, but said not a word.  
  
She didn't know why she was putting up with him. 'Maybe things will get better after the flight,' Clarice silently thought to herself as Lecter carefully removed her shoe. It hurt, but she didn't flinch.  
  
"Do you want some painkillers now?" Lecter asked her while feeling her foot for any abnormalities. "Sure, my foot does hurt." Clarice responded  
  
Lecter stood up and walked over to the driver's side door. "And I get to put up with this for the rest of my life," he mumbled to himself. "She should be pleased I'm doing this for her. It's the best thing for her really… her job was going no where."  
  
He found the Tylenol, extra-strength, and smiled. "This should put her to sleep."  
  
He got out of the car and grabbed the bottle of water on his way. Lecter handed Clarice two extra-strength Tylenol, opened the water, and drank a couple mouthfuls before handing it to Clarice.  
  
"It may be rude," Lecter told his conscience, "But look at what I must endure."  
  
Clarice took the bottle from Lecter, put the two pills in her mouth and swallowed them with one mouthful of water. What she was doing this, Lecter wrapped her foot up with the tensor bandage he had picked up at the gas station.  
  
After he was done this, he quickly picked up her shoe and sock from the ground, and tossed them onto the floor of the viper. Lecter then got out a picnic basket from the trunk and placed it beside Clarice's shoe.  
  
"Come on," he said to Clarice as he picked her up. "Get in the car, fast. No games." Clarice just went along with Lecter, not saying a word. He half dropped, half set Clarice on the seat, then ran around to the other side of the car and got in.  
  
"Open the picnic basket, and hand me a pair of sunglasses and the fisherman's hat." Clarice did as she was told. "Put the bright red lipstick on, tie the scarf around your neck, tie your hair back, and put on those glasses." Lecter appeared calm, but he was actually quite tense.  
  
"What are the chocolate covered strawberries for?" Clarice asked in her West Virginia accent. "There is a police car coming up behind us with its lights off. Stay calm and please don't say anything." Lecter told Clarice as the car pulled up behind them.  
  
He then smiled slyly as he put the window down. "Remember, I'm your husband. Play along." Lecter warned Clarice with a playful wink, and turned to greet the uniformed man coming up behind them.  
  
"May I ask what you are doing sitting on the side of the road at this time of night?" The cop questioned Lecter. The good Doctor, staying calm, replied, "My wife and I were on our way to the airport… we simply stopped for a snack."  
  
The cop shone his flashlight into Clarice's eyes. "Hey, Pretty." He winked. Clarice smiled and in an unusually high voice, without her accent, she replied, "Hiya, honey."  
  
Lecter looked at her and shook his head, then turned back to the cop. "Is that all you wanted?" he asked in an innocent but manly voice.  
  
"Uh… yeah… I guess…" the cop was in a daze. Lecter looked back to Clarice. She was smiling sweetly at the cop and was taking small bites of one of the strawberries while giggling. The cop still had his light on her.  
  
"We'll be on our way then," Lecter said politely to the dazed cop. He rolled up his window and started to drive away.  
  
By the time the cop snapped out of his daze and realized that he should have been questioning the couple, it was too late…  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
A/N: Yup chocolate covered strawberries again… 


	18. The next morning

Author's Note: Tikky is away, and slave Saavik is back to work LOL. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 18: The next morning  
  
  
  
John woke up very confused the next morning. He was in a strange room, with a woman asleep beside him.  
  
"What the…" his voice trailed off. Then it hit him. He had stayed with Ardelia last night, and had made supper for her and comforted her when she had cried.  
  
"I had waaaaay too much wine last night." John said to himself, smiling as Delia stirred beside him.  
  
He laid back down, facing her, and put his hand on her shoulder. Ardelia opened her eyes slowly and looked at John. She smiled at him and said, "You have a hang over too?"  
  
"Sure do. That was some whine, hey?" John whispered, near giggles.  
  
"I'd offer you a Tylenol, but they all went into the toilet," Delia chuckled, not fully realizing what she was saying. She was still preoccupied with John, admiring him.  
  
"All I need is you to make me feel better," John whispered as he leaned over and kissed Ardelia. "What more could I ask for?"  
  
Hearing those words made Ardelia flush pink, "I have no clue, J.J., no clue at all…"  
  
There was a long silence. It was a comforting silence though. Neither of them knew what to say, simply a look spoke the world. Breaking the silence was a phone call, and the ring was rather loud in their intoxicated heads.  
  
"Hello?" Ardelia answered the telephone.  
  
"Hi is John there?" Came a rough voice.  
  
"Why?" Delia looked at John, telling him silently who was on the other end.  
  
John took the phone and held it up to his ear to hear Gus finishing his sentence, "…to talk to him, that's why. Now let me talk to him."  
  
Gus had finally lost his temper. Unfortunately. "Hello?" John asked, as if he hadn't heard Gus yelling at Ardelia. Delia was watching him with an expressionless face, which was a rather comical expression in itself.  
  
"John, we've got a problem," Gus spoke quietly into the phone, "A very big problem…" 


	19. Altercations

Author's Note: Yes, its Saavik typing again. Tikky is no longer holding out on us. LOL Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 19: Altercations  
  
  
  
"That's going to get him fired," Lecter mused. 'Sometimes people are so dense,' Clarice thought. Dare she say it aloud? It was rude, but the officer had been too.  
  
That disgusting pig reminded her too much of Paul Krendler. She quickly ditched those thoughts and reached to flick on the radio. What came over the radio surprised her.  
  
Hannibal was a fan of classical music, but it wasn't classical that played on the radio now.  
  
It was country music. Specifically, Shania Twain, singing 'Raining on our love.'  
  
"What an appropriate song," Clarice muttered softly under her breath before speaking up. "What's with this music?" She questioned, her accent in full swing.  
  
Lecter glanced at Clarice, who was staring at him, a look of question in her eyes. "I thought you would enjoy it," Lecter said as he changed the stations to one he enjoyed more. Clarice leaned the seat back slightly and closed her eyes, relaxing.  
  
'No wonder he can stay so calm. This music is very soothing.' Clarice said silently to herself.  
  
"Clariiiice, dear…" Lecter's hiss of words interrupted her train of thoughts, and she turned to him.  
  
"Time to get out of the car." Lecter pulled into the parking stall and shut off the car. It was the furthest one from the entrance to the airport.  
  
Clarice didn't say anything, just opened the door of the viper, and turned to get out of the car.  
  
Forgetting about her foot, she stepped down on it and cried out. "Oww!" Her howl echoed through the darkness around them as she fell to the ground.  
  
"Are you alright, me dear?" Lecter asked calmly, taking his dear sweet time walking around the car to her aid.  
  
"No, I stepped onto my sore foot," she informed his as she tried standing once more. She ended up falling again before Lecter helped her up.  
  
"Sit on the car. I'll grab the luggage and then we can wait in the airport until the plane arrives." He told her.  
  
Lecter got the luggage, then helped Clarice off the car. He wasn't going to carry her this time, just hold her close as she hobbled along beside him.  
  
They made their was to the airport, slowly but surely. As they did, Clarice began a conversation. "When are you going to answer my questions?"  
  
Lecter stopped, setting down the luggage, and turned towards her, "The reason I am doing this is because I had ruined your life. You life was depressing, really. I have merely save you from taking the wrong road in your life."  
  
Clarice stared at him, not wanting to say anything. Finally she responded, "I could have saved up enough money, gone back to school. I was going to. Could have moved somewhere else, and gotten another job in the FBI. Now I can't…" She had let out most of her anger, and felt a little better now.  
  
"Lets go inside. Its getting chilly standing out here," Lecter said to her as he grabbed the three bags of luggage once more.  
  
What Clarice did next was totally unexpected… 


	20. Polka Dots and Chicken Pox

Author's Note: Finally! What a relief! It's done! It's done! (The Chapter) Polka Dots and Chicken Pox… he was *spotted* LOL It was Saavik's twisted head that came up with that one as a joke.  
  
  
  
Chapter 20: Polka Dots and Chicken Pox  
  
  
  
"What is it?" John asked, almost panicked.  
  
"He was spotted," Gus replied, almost sounding excited.  
  
"He who?" John was now very confused with the situation, and the hangover didn't help.  
  
"You know," Gus said, getting more excited by the minute. "Hannibal the Cannibal. He was spotted!"  
  
"Where? When?" John asked. He was excited. He had always wanted to catch Hannibal himself. But of course, Gus wasn't going to give him all the details, for he had plans of his own.  
  
"A police officer found him on the side of the highway. He had a stunning woman with him. Light red hair, with a silk scarf tied around her hair. She had bright red lipstick and glasses on. She was eating chocolate covered strawberries at the time…" Gus' voice trailed off. Look at what one poor description can do to a lonely man like Gus.  
  
"Well I better go," John said to a day dreaming Gus, and hung up the phone.  
  
John looked at Delia as she stared wide-eyed at him, "What is it?!" Ardelia asked.  
  
"Its Hannibal Lecter," John said to Ardelia, "Some one saw him!"  
  
"Oh my God!" Delia exclaimed. That was all she could say. She was practically speechless.  
  
"Yeah, I know," John said, hugging Ardelia.  
  
'This is it, my chance to become famous and known all over,' Ardelia thought to herself. 'John too, we'll catch that evil man.'  
  
Ardelia didn't mention her plans to John. 'Maybe later,' she thought to herself.  
  
A/n: Well how was that, for waiting that long? Pretty short eh?  
  
*coughserviettescough* sorry… bug in my throat there… I'm ok now… well enjoy the next chapter… when it gets up… bye! 


	21. Unexpected, I think so...

Authors Note: YAAAAAAAAAY!!!! I finally posted! Isn't it amazing?!?!?! Yes, tis. Yes, I do have more chapters to come.but it all depends on your reviews. Note: I am hyped on.(DUN DUN DUN).BREATH MINTS.that are also known as 'energy mints' ya.enjoy da chappery!  
  
Chapter 21: Unexpected, I think so.  
  
On a whim, Clarice grabbed Lecter's face, and for a moment, a look of horror was pasted on his face. Then Hannibal opened his mouth to ask Clarice what had come over her, as she was still gripping his head tightly. As he did, Clarice closed her mouth over his for a long, passionate kiss.  
  
After about a minute or two, Clarice broke the fiery kiss while Lecter stood, stunned with a look of question on his face.  
  
"Well, shall we," Clarice asked Lecter, with a smirk on her face.  
  
"What, may I ask was that?" Lecter queried. He wasn't moving to pick up the three bags of luggage that he had dropped when Clarice had began to kiss him.  
  
"That was this," Clarice said, and kissed Hannibal once again. Longer this time, stunning Lecter once again.  
  
"Why.what did you do that for?" Lecter was confused. It was one of the few times in his life that he was truly bewildered.  
  
"Well.you said.uh." Clarice started, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Okay," Hannibal said, as if understanding exactly what Clarice was going to say, "I understand."  
  
Lecter picked up the three bags from the ground, and helped Clarice stand upright so that she could walk more independently. She slipped her arm around Lecter's waist, and the two of them made their way into the airport.  
  
The airport inside was quiet. Hardly anybody was around. There were a few people here, and a few people there, but nobody really significant.  
  
Lecter and Clarice's plane left in a few minutes. They had enough time to get their luggage checked, and board the plane. They didn't bother stopping at the washrooms. Clarice hadn't gained all of Lecter's trust back yet, and he wasn't willing to step into the ladies room right at this moment. Also, Clarice didn't want to go into the men's room. It would have to wait until they got onto the plane.  
  
They boarded the plane, found their seats and sat down. The plane was actually quite full for this time in the morning.  
  
The attendants voice came over the intercom, "Would everyone please take your seats, and strap yourselves in," she began, and then continued to give some more directions to the passengers. Lecter ignored them and went on with talking to Clarice. "You're pale. Are you okay?" he asked, concerned for her well-being.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just." 


	22. More surprises...

Authors Note: I know, another short one...oh well...enjoy!  
  
Chapter 22: More surprises...  
  
Delia and John both took time of from work. They booked a flight for that morning, the next flight that morning. It was to Athens, Greece. John and Ardelia needed time away from work, from their lives. They also needed some time to get to know each other better. Ardelia always wanted to go to Greece, and now was her perfect chance. And now she got to go with John, her new, true love.  
  
A few minutes later Delia and John were on their way to the airport. They had made reservations for the next flight out, and since John was a cop and Delia was part of the FBI, it was easy to hold the plane until they arrived.  
  
They arrived at the airport and got their luggage checked a few minutes before the plane was due to leave. They boarded the plane and took their seats about 15 minutes after they arrived at the airport. What Delia saw then shocked her...  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! 


	23. Passing Time

Author's Note: Long time no chappy posty! Hehehe,. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 23: Passing Time  
  
Lecter was concerned. Clarice had passed out. Her pulse was strong. She was breathing okay, but what had caused her to pass out? Hannibal put his hand on Clarice's forehead - it was warm. Did she catch anything? Probably not. It was probably lack of sleep.  
  
Lecter got out a handkerchief and went to the small, cramped washroom at the back of the plane. He wet the hanky in some cool water, and then returned to his seat beside Clarice.  
  
Placing the damp hanky on Clarice's forehead, Lecter was relieved to see that she stirred a little from her peaceful slumber. She was indeed all right; Lecter could now relax and get some rest before the plane landed in Athens, Greece.  
  
Clarice woke suddenly and fearfully with the fast descent in the altitude of the plane. She felt the comforting hand in hers tighten ever so gently. It was then that Clarice realized she had been resting peacefully on Hannibal's firm shoulder.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" came a rough, but soothing question from Hannibal as he removed the now dry hanky from Clarice's forehead. She smiled at his concern, and looked into his beautiful maroon eyes.  
  
"I am feeling a lot better." Lecter smiled then too, as he brushed a gentle kiss over her forehead.  
  
The plane landed, and everyone got off. Hannibal and Clarice collected their three bags and he carried them, along with Clarice, outside and set everything down, then gently set Clarice onto her good foot.  
  
Clarice gasped at the sight in front of her,. 


End file.
